Kongfu World - Day 1
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 1 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= |Zombie = |EM = Pre-existed: One |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Ultimate Challenge |after = Kongfu World - Day 2 |image = NewKFW1.png}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Ah, this is the Kongfu World. I want to see the qigong performances! (Penny appears) Penny: According to my math, the dangerous level of the zombies that know how to do Kongfu doubles. Crazy Dave: Also be careful of those weapon stands, looks like the zombies particularly like taking stuff on the stands! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *Torch Kongfu Zombie, as mentioned before, is practically the Kongfu World variant of Explorer Zombie, so this zombie is not a particularly big threat as the player should have dealt with Explorer Zombies before. Iceberg Lettuce is the counter for it, along with Snow Pea and other ice plants. *The Weapon Stands could also be a threat. It is best to destroy them before any basic zombies reach it. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 2 4 |note2 = 1x spawns at C8R2. |zombie3 = 1 |note1 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 3 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 3 5 |note7 = 1x spawns at C8R3. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = 4 |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. }} Strategies *Start normally with ten Sunflowers. Delay and defeat the first zombies with cheap plants. *When the Conehead Kongfu Zombie appears, start planting attack plants. *Be ready when a zombie is about to reach a Weapon Stand. The Flag Stand will let the basic zombie summon more zombies in different lanes, while the Torch Stand will give the basic zombie a torch which it will use to destroy plants instantly. Using Iceberg Lettuce and lobbed-shot plants will help. *Note that this is a very simple level, so you can create many strategies in this level. Gallery NewKFW1M.png|Level menu NewKFW1G1.png NewKFW1G2.png|Final wave NewKFW1R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Basic zombies Kung-Fu World - Kung-Fu World Day 1 (Ep.86)|By |-| Hard mode= |Zombie = ~ : |EM = Pre-existed: One |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Ultimate Challenge |after = Kongfu World - Day 2}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2 to 3. Difficulty *The zombies here are at Level 2, which means the zombies have twice the health. The player should bring powerful plants or Level 2 plants. Strategies *Do as what you did to complete Easy Mode, but it is recommended use powerful attack plants or Level 2 attack plants instead. Gallery NewKFW1HG1.png NewKFW1HG2.png|Final wave Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Basic zombies Kung-Fu World - Kung-Fu World Day 1 (Ep.86)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with pre-placed plants